Tlaiximati
Tlaiximati (pronounced: tla-eek-see-MAH-ti), the Guiding Star, is the god of knowledge and reasoning of Itenco Atl, as well as a neutral lesser deity. He presides over knowledge, truth, law, crafting, and Zacatame. His most observed power is piercing the mind of those around him even beyond a shielded mind and bringing a supernatural peace and understanding among people. Taliximati's symbol is a left to right streaking, golden and white shooting star on a dark blue outlined background. History Creation According to the most ancient myths held by the Tlacame of Itenco Atl's creation, Mezitli arrived to still waters and arose the continent and its many components. Tonatiuh curious of her work arrived to fill these lands with life. Happy with their creation, Mezitli and Tonatiuh decided they needed guardians to this new land, as they would not be able to carefully groom their creation without abandoning other pressing duties. Tonatiuh without hesitation grabbed a strand of hair from Mezitli and imbued life into it. This strand of hair inherited the creativity, knowledge, and wisdom from Mezitli's head, and she grew attached to it rather quickly. She gave it a form similar to her favorite from her travels with a touch of her beauty as will. As Mezitli placed the final detail on the newly formed Tlaiximati's face, a star shot across the sky, and that's where the Huetotl chose the name for him. Before the Disappearance Before his disappearance in 1993 DR, Tlaiximati regularly roamed Zacatame in a form that was perceived by the Tlacame. He would regularly appear as a scaled down version of how he appeared in the higher planes, because there was no need to hide his appearance from his subjects. He would not immediately appear in front of his worshipers in trouble unless it was mortal danger. Instead he would wander in the areas where he was requested, observe the on-goings, and help out the community. His help would come in the form of talks, confessions, smithing, sowing, embuing hueiatl, and other subtle yet useful actions. If this was not enough to guide his worshipers in the right direction, then he would appear in front of them, and they would disappear for a few seconds at most. The worshiper would return enlightened and untroubled afterwards. Though elected officials, the Tlatlacahuan (lit. pray leader), and the Necalicahuan (lit. fight leader) prayed for Tlaiximati's guidance, he rarely involves himself in the politics of the land. To him, the politics are petty. However, if he came to know of an issue that was strongly ignorant or harmful to the majority of the community, he would come down upon governmental meetings to set things straight. Recent History Though Tlaiximati was gone for 25 years, in 2018 DR he has reappeared and has been seen crafting armor and weapons, keeping dying people stable, and forming strategy with military factions in Zacatame to take back Concuitl and help those who are being abused by the Inpolo. Divine Realm Though Tlaiximati has no divine realm, it is rumored that he has mentioned some "moon gates" and some "dreamer heart" that he has to go to in a hurry at random points in history. He would never be gone for long when leaving to these places, gone at most for over a year. Making his most recent disappearance a curious one. The Cuanali are known to gather deep in the jungle whether in the yearly meetings with the Innenhualaiz or on their own when they need to get away from the lands for a little while and enjoy each other's company. The section of the jungle is inaccessible by the Tlacame or the worthy foreigners unless invited into. Any who are allowed in this area do not remember how they got into the realm. Any who try to access it without permission appear on the location on the other side of this realm's access point. Relationships Tlaiximati is grouped up often with the other lesser deities of Itenco Atl left to care of it on the day to day called the Cuanali. They all get along rather well as far as anyone knows. They may interact differently whenever in their realm. Tlaiximati (Religion) The religion of Tlaximati is not reliant on a physical place nor does it have a specific name like the church of ___ or similar names. The clergy known as the Cocotlaixi reside and preach in Mezitli and Tonatiuh's temples or within temples dedicated to the Cuanali. The Cocotlaixi have earned good reputation among others with their unobtrusive discipline and their willingness to be useful and helpful. Prayer to Tlaiximati can be done in any location as Tlaiximati has made himself readily available anywhere in Itenco Atl, though a little less outside of it. Any follower of Tlaiximati knows that natural places or places of thought and/or meditation are where their prayers reach Tlaximati most easily. The basis of the religion of Tlaiximati is of reasoning, honesty, and academic pursuit. Their motto is "Quitotoca zimatia" (lit. seek out knowledge). They hold rational and knowledgeable people to the highest esteem. Their religions basic discipline is as follows: # Seek to understand past yourself. # Seek to know beyond what is around you. # Seek to be honest with yourself and each other. Their banner is that of the star streaking from left to right in gold and white on a dark blue banner, an outline of gold surrounding it. Pins or small trinkets of the banner are allowed, but altering the design or imitating it is absolutely prohibited. The exception to this is the emblem that Sam carries that is very similar to the banner. There is no real hierarchy to the religion of Tlaiximati, but those who choose to devote their lives to Tlaiximati are separated into acolytes, paladins, clergy, and the Tlatlacahuan. The acolytes will spend time travelling, learning, and praying within the nomadic camp of Itenpatli for a few years. The clergy in charge of Itenpatli will have the final say in who is allowed to promoted to a paladin. There are some times when an Cocotlaixi acolyte will not have what it takes to be promoted, thus they get sent out to partake in more clerical careers, devoting their lives to Tlaiximati in such a way. Their process of travelling, learning, and prayer does not end there however. Once they are promoted to paladins, they spend time with the bands of Teocuauloa to learn to fight, survive, and help out people in a more active way. Some Cocotlaixi paladins remain in this role for the rest of their lives, leading bands of Teocuauloa or joining the Zacatame Military. Others spend several years with the bands until they prove their worth to clerical leaders in order to be promoted to the clergy. The clergy are the ones who are allowed to preach and bestow blessings upon followers of Tlaiximati due to their proven devotion to knowledge and skill. They are the ones that help steer the future followers of Tlaiximati into the path of the star. The clergy are mostly in places with large population density as this is where their words will reach other people the best. Category:Cuanali Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Deities Category:Itenco Atl Deities